Una pequeña puta
by Sao801
Summary: Kyle está enamorado de Stan, Christopher, Damián y Craig lo saben. Ahora Kyle debe darles una sesión para que no hablen. Lemmon, Cuarteto. Mención del Style.


Kyle Broflovski siempre fue el tipo de chico lindo e inteligente. A pesar de su crecimiento, seguía manteniendo su cara de niña y su cuerpo femenino, a la vez que su suave voz. Es muy obvio que él es un chico deseado para los hombres, todo un manjar. Un día, Kyle iba caminando de lo más tranquilo, sintiendo como alguien lo observaba, pero ignoró la sensación. Siguió caminando, disfrutando del silencio que había en la charca Stark. Iba pensando en su mejor amigo Stan, se sonrojó un poco ante el pensamiento. Quería ir a confesarse, pero no podía. Tal vez arruinaría su amistad con el azabache, algo que él no deseaba.

-Ojala Stan me quisiera…. – Dijo para si mismo.

Entonces, sin aviso alguno, sintió unas cuantas manos en su trasero, sorprendiéndolo de golpe.

-Vaya, que lindo secreto tienes, Broflovski. – Dijo una voz detrás de él.

El pelirrojo se volteó y en frente de él había tres muchachos conocidos. Craig Tucker, Damián Thorn y Christopher DeLorne. Su corazón se aceleró y sintió como que quería morirse, tres de los más abusadores se encontraban en frente de él, sabiendo su secreto.

-¡N-NO LE VAYAN A DECIR A STAN! – Pidió, luego sintió nuevamente una mano en su trasero. - ¡Ah!

-Muy bien, Broflovski. – Dijo el francés, el cual masajeaba la parte baja del chico. – Pero tendrás que compartir esto con nosotros, si no quieres que tu adorado súper mejor amigo se entere.

-P-pero….

-Es eso o Stan lo sabrá, Kyle. – Dijo Craig de manera cortante.

-Y tú no quieres perder a tu súper mejor amigo ¿Cierto? – Preguntó de forma retórica el anticristo.

Kyle tenía miedo, sabía muy lo que le iba a hacer ese mal trío. Su respiración se hizo algo pesada y sus ojos se dilataron un poco. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por lo que iba a hacer.

-Está bien…. – Dijo, bajando la mirada.

Los tres sonrieron y acorralando al pelirrojo en un árbol. Damián le ordenó a desnudarse, algo que estaba a punto de hacer, hasta que la mano del chico del chullo azul lo detuvo.

-Hazlo bonito y sexy. – Le ordenó, con una sonrisa.

Kyle se sonrojó ante la mirada de Craig. Él de verdad se parecía mucho a Stan, así que hizo lo que le mandó con ligero gusto. Se quitó el sombrero, seguido de su abrigo y sus guantes. Cuando estuvo en pantalones y camisilla, comenzó lo bueno. A través de la tela de la franelilla se veían sus erectos pezones, incluso se podía lograr ver lo rosados que eran. Kyle, con mucha delicadeza, pasó su mano por su pecho, jugando un poco con sus pezones y luego dirigiendo sus manos hacia el borde de la franelilla para quitársela y dejar al aire su delgado cuerpo. Seguidamente, puso sus dedos en el borde de sus pantalones y los bajó con lentitud, dejando a la vista su ropa interior, lo cual no era más que unas pequeñas tangas. Kyle era gay, eso muchos lo sabían, pero no creían que usara ese tipo de lencería. El trío sonrió ante la buena vista y comenzaron a moverse. La mano del topo y la de Damián pasaron a acariciar sus nalgas cada uno, disfrutando de la suavidad. Kyle gimió un poco al sentir como jalaban su tanga hacia arriba, dejando ver de más. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró ligeramente, sintiendo como el castaño se posicionaba detrás de él, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-Tienes un buen culo, Beetch. – Susurró. – Seguramente disfrutarás como la puta que eres.

El judío gimió al sentir como un dedo acariciaba su entrepierna a través de la tela. Era una buena sensación, y su miembro no lo ocultó, ya que empezaba a endurecerse. Craig colocó la mano sobre las tangas de Kyle y comenzó a mover su mano poco a poco, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, haciendo gemir más al judío. Damián veía las expresiones de Kyle y miró todo su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que los pezones del pelirrojo estaban desocupados así que comenzó a toquetearlos.

-Aaaaaaaahmm~ N-no…. – Gemía Kyle ante los toques de los tres.

-Zee, no digas que no te gusta, Beetch. –Dijo Christopher, lamiendo su cara.

Kyle gimió y vio como el francés se acercaba para besarlo, pero este apartó su cara. No quería besar a Mole, ya era demasiado con que lo tocase. Entonces, sintió algo caliente en su pezón, dejándolo sin aliento y dándole la oportunidad a Christopher para besarlo, oportunidad que no desperdició. Gemía mientras que Damián y Craig chupaban sus pezones y Christopher lo besaba, extrañamente, se sentía bien. Se separó, un poco jadeante y con exceso de saliva, no podía pensar en nada, y recibió otro beso del topo. Se estremecía cada vez más y más ante los toques, sintiendo como sus pezones eran estimulados y su miembro era frotado. Sintió como poco a poco lo sacaron de su ropa interior y Damián se arrodilló a mirarlo con una sonrisa. Kyle lo miró un poco mientras no dejaba de besar a Mole, con un notable sonrojo. Cerró sus ojos al sentir una lengua sobre sus bolas y tembló, se sentía de maravilla. Siguió gimiendo en el beso y jadeó al volverse a separar. Las tres bocas estaban sobre él, una en su entrepierna y las otras dos nuevamente en sus pezones. Su vista se nubló poco a poco ante la lujuria y se quejaba cada vez más y más. No podía soportarlo, y comenzó a ser más vocal. Sus caderas se movían ligeramente ante el placer y terminó por venirse. Cayó al suelo, jadeando, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando su respiración se estabilizó un poco, alzó la mirada. Lo primero que vio lo impactó mucho, tres grandes y gruesos miembros erectos. El trío lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, Kahl. – Dijo el anticristo. – Nosotros también queremos diversión.

-No seas egoísta, Beetch. – Mandó el francés, acercando su duro pene a su boca.

-¡NO! – Gritó Kyle, apartando su cara, pero el topo lo jaló por la nariz y lo obligó a meterse su virilidad a la boca. – Uhm…. – El pelirrojo lo miró con ojos llorosos mientras comenzaba su felación.

Kyle derramaba ligeras lágrimas ante las acciones que realizaba, pero debía hacerlo por Stan. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras masturbaba hasta donde no podía llegar. Se lo sacó ligeramente de la boca y cerró los ojos, comenzando a pasear su lengua alrededor de la cabeza. Escuchó algunos comentarios del topo de cómo hacerlo, al parecer, no lo hacía nada mal, por lo que escuchaba. Lamió la pequeña perla de pre-semen que tenía el castaño en la puta de pene y empezó a disfrutar de la sensación. El sabor no estaba del todo mal y tarareaba para hacer mejor la sensación de Mole.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también quiero! –Se quejó Craig, acercando su erección hacia la cara de Kyle.

-Cierto, yo igual. Él no es el único que disfruta, mierda. – Salió también Damián.

Kyle los miró y comenzó a darle una mamada a Craig, mientras masturbaba a los otros dos. Al parecer, estaban calientes esos tres órganos masculinos. Paseaba su lengua de arriba hacia abajo en el miembro de Craig, para luego pasar a darle una mamada a Damián. Estuvo en ese plan durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que los tres se corrieron en su cara. Kyle volvía a jadear, era mucha la acción. A lo mejor los tres ya estarían satisfechos. Que equivocado estaba.

-Zee, lo haces bien, Beetch. – Felicitó Christopher, acariciando sus hombros. Poco a poco lo movió, haciendo que el judío quedase en cuatro patas y abrió un poco su trasero. – Ahora hagamos que esta parte trabaje.

-¡NO! –Gritó Kyle. - ¡Allí no!

-Parece que es virgen. – Comentó Craig.

-No lo creo, hace unas mamadas demasiado buenas para ser virgen. – Se quejó Damián. Christopher se lamió un dedo y comenzó a meterlo y a sacarlo en la entrada de Kyle.

-¡Aaaahg! ¡NO! –Se quejaba.

-Cállate, o si no será peor.

El dedo de Christopher entraba y salía de la pequeña y virgen entrada del judío. Kyle se quejaba cada vez más al sentir más dedos en su trasero. Sintió miradas, Craig y Damián veían fijamente la dilatación del trasero del chico, hasta que sintió que los dedos salieron de él.

-Bien, ¡Aquí voy! – Anunció Christopher, posicionándose en la entrada del pelirrojo y entrando de golpe hasta el fondo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Gritó Kyle ante la invasión.

-¡Demonios, sí! ¡La virginidad de Kyle es mía! – Celebró Christopher, comenzando a empujar.

-¡N-nooo! ¡No! – Kyle se retorcía ante el movimiento.

Christopher se río, y Kyle lo miró muy mal, expresión que fue deshecha rápidamente ante las embestidas del mercenario. El castaño se seguía riendo, pero a veces gemía al estar entre las estrechas y virginales paredes interiores de Kyle. El pelirrojo gritó al sentir su pequeño punto dulce ser golpeado, Christopher volvió a reír. Se detuvo por un momento y levantó una de las piernas del judío, reanudando sus embestidas en esa posición. Poco a poco, iban cambiando de posiciones, ahora Kyle se aferraba con sus piernas a las caderas de Mole, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo. Le gustaba mucho la sensación de tener a Mole dentro de él, se sentía glorioso. Los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y Kyle gritaba cada vez más en éxtasis.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡M-MOLE! ¡ME VENGOOOOO! –Gritaba.

-Ngh… Ack… Beetch…. – Decía con esfuerzo Mole, aumentando el ritmo de sus caderas.

Kyle se hizo cada vez más vocal, hasta correrse de una manera descomunal. Respiró con dificultad, aún abrazado a su violador, sin salir de él. Christopher lo miró con una sonrisa y le plantó un beso francés, gesto que Kyle respondió con gusto. Cuando Christopher salió de él, tuvo la sensación de vacío. Damián lo empujó y entró de golpe en el pelirrojo pecoso, entrando de manera rápida, ya que el semen de Christopher funcionaba muy bien como lubricante. Empezó con sus rápidas embestidas, llevando a Kyle al cielo mismo, lo cual era una ironía ya que él era el hijo del diablo. Siguió y siguió, haciendo gritar a Kyle de placer. Al terminar, Craig esperaba impacientemente. Llamó a Kyle e hizo que se sentara en él, comenzando con la nueva penetración. Kyle jadeaba y cabalgaba a Craig, apoyando sus manos en el estómago del pelinegro, mientras que era sostenido por las caderas. Craig soltó las caderas del pelirrojo y comenzó a apretar sus pezones.

-A-así, C-C-Craig…. – Gimió Kyle ante la sensación.

Desde hace un rato, Kyle ya se había hecho sumiso. Hacía todo lo que los tres le pedían. Se inclinó hacia el pelinegro y lo besó con pasión, empezando a sentir unas manos abrir su trasero.

-¿Q-qué…? –Dijo Kyle, separándose del beso y volteando a ver. Damián estaba tomando su trasero.

-Yo creo que donde cabe uno, cabemos dos. – Dijo con una sonrisa, acercando su pene hacia el ano penetrado de Kyle.

Kyle gritó al sentirlos a ambos en su trasero, pero se acostumbró rápidamente y empezó a gemir de placer. Al ver que Christopher no tenía placer, empezó a darle una mamada. De verdad, esa sesión se sentía gloriosa y no quería que acabase nunca, a pesar de que en un principio se negó. Los cuatro volvieron a llegar, saliendo cada uno de Kyle. Pero ninguno estaba cansado, aún tenían energía para más, así que Kyle comenzó a darles una mamada a los tres a la vez, sin saber que cerca, se encontraba Stan mirándolo fijamente….

* * *

**jkahasdjkhsadfasdf, estoy caliente... Lo sé, debería conseguirme un novio, o perder mi virginidad con un vibrador (?) ok no xD pues... Siempre quise un fic de una orgía D: o algo similar e.e Pero ya que (?) siempre he dicho que aparte de Stan, estos 3 son los mejores candidatos para Kyle :3 aparte de Kenny, pero ese no pinta nada aquí e3é**

**¿Reviews? 8D ¡Son gratis!**


End file.
